Cable and satellite providers have control over significant amounts of content (e.g. movies, televisions shows, entertainment specials) that they provide to their customers. Searching through the vast amount of content made available by these providers may be a daunting and frustrating task, even though the “universe” of content choices may be limited to those included within the particular pay package that a particular customer pays for. Any given pay package may include many providers, channels and shows that the customer is simply not interested in. Moreover, current methodologies in place to browse, search, and filter content options tend to be non-engaging and non-intuitive. As such, there is a need for improved systems and methods for delivering cloud-based content delivery services and user interfaces that allow for intuitive interactions that are more time-efficient for the user, simpler, and may even be visually stimulating and engaging.